Never Normal: Clark's Transformation
by Cherri202
Summary: Clark wakes one morning to find that he has grown wings. But that not all that's going to happen to Clark... An XMen: The Movie crossover. Rated for occasional swearing. Used to be 'The Wings of Clark: A Transformation'. RR plz
1. Wings of an Eagle

**PLEASE READ:**

**To be frank guys I dunno if I'm ever gonna update this story. It's been almost 2 years since Smallville was cancelled in Australia, so I'm afraid that my characters will become completely OOC. I am still revising the first few chappies but if anyone wants to adopt the story just let me know. I may update at somestage but for now let's consider this on a Hiatus.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. NOTHING! Except maybe the idea for this story. And maybe my imagination. And my cat, Kiara, who has a fear of the ground. And maybe the chocolate I have stashed away. But that's completely beside the point! The point is that if the people who do own Smallville or X-men band together and try to boil me, mash me, stick me in a stew, attack me with a chair, banana, pointed stick……where was I going with this? Oh yes! The point is that they can't find me. Australia is bigger than you think! And if they do find me I'll give them a cookie and they won't try to boil me, mash me, stick me in a stew, attack me with a chair, banana, pointed stick……sorry.

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle,_

_Watch as they all fly away._

Clark Kent was considered by most people to be the ultimatum of normal. Mysterious yes, but still normal. Most people didn't know Clark that well though. Clark was far from normal. In fact, Clark came far from Earth. If you're still not getting it let me dumb it down for you - Clark is an alien.

He came from a planet called Krypton in the meteor shower when he was about three. And I'm not talking about little green men with distorted heads and giant eyes type of alien. Clark looks like a normal person. He has messy black hair, blue-green eyes, stands 6 foot-something, is biased against peas, has a smile to die for, a serious Hero complex and could be the poster-boy for many a magazine.

But apart from these features Clark also has quite a few alien powers that are still developing. He can run so fast he looks like a mere blur, can bench-press a tractor (good old farm boy), has x-ray vision, heals himself, has skin like steel and can start fires with his eyes (the dream of arsonists everywhere).

One average, sunny, Kansas morning our favourite farm-boy awoke to the sound of his adoptive mother's voice and the smell of fresh cooked pancakes. While normally he was quite fond of pancakes for some reason the smell repulsed him.

He rolled onto his back into the sunlight, trying to remember his dream. It had been a good one too. He was pretty sure that he had been flying over Smallville. It was quite ironic really as Clark had always had a fear of heights.

He smiled to himself as the sun warmed his body. Clark had found out recently that the sun was the source of his powers. No wonder it made him feel so good.

He sat up slowly, enjoying his few moments of comfort before he had to go out and do his morning chores before school. Looking at the poster on the wall of a series of constellations opposite him Clark felt suddenly claustrophobic in his, admittedly small, room.

Enjoying his last few bleary moments before he fully awoke Clark felt his back start to itch. He absentmindedly reached over his shoulder to scratch it, not even remembering that he had never itched before, being immune to such things.

He was shocked when he felt a large feathery lump where he knew his shoulder blades to be. He slowly moved his hand down the lump starting just behind his neck and spreading down to his lower back, on both sides.

The last few moments of bleariness were taken from him as the news finally traveled to his brain with all the force of a freight train and the teenager leaped from his bed with a strangled cry that sounded more like the squawk of a bird than the normal sound you would hear from a very shocked someone.

"Honey, is everything ok?" His mother's voice trailed up the stairs to where he stood frozen at the foot of his bed. Snapping out of his shock he considered what to tell his parents. Clark didn't want to tell his parents the truth because he knew that they would fret and tell him not to leave the house, and it would also be a cause for them to worry, a thing that his parents had been doing too much of in recent times.

"I'm fine Mum" he called back, hoping that she believed him.

"Alright then, just hurry up and come down for breakfast or you're going to be late." Clark turned with bated breath and a racing heart to take a peek at the mirror. "No way" he whispered, it was as bad as he had feared.

Two pitch black wings were folded neatly against his back. Experimentally he tried to twitch a shoulder muscle and when his 'wing' twitched in response he took a step back and tripped on his sheets which were still wrapped around his ankles. His wings automatically shot out behind to steady him revealing shimmering gold marks on each of his inner feathers. One wing hit his lamp, neatly sending it careening out of the window. Clark winced at the sound as it smashed on the driveway below. 'Don't panic' was quickly becoming his mantra.

After experimenting a few more times and calming down significantly, he found that he could control his wings using his new muscles. At full length each wing was about 5 feet wide and when folded looked like a slight bump behind each shoulder blade that stretched down to his behind. Of course he knew that it shouldn't be possible for them to lie that flat but then again, having wings wasn't all that common either. The wings were curved like an eagle's and he couldn't help admiring them in the mirror for just a few more moments.

Thinking strategically he thought that he couldn't hide his wings under his normal choice of flannel. He sighed and grabbed the long trenchcoat that was hidden in the very back of his closet, the same that he had worn as Kal-El. He didn't even know why he had kept it except for the fact that it would he stupid to throw it out considering how much it had cost. Clark certainly didn't know how to explain the coat to everyone, especially his parents. But they did keep his wings covered nicely, and that was the most pressing issue at the moment.

Typical, he thought as he finished getting dressed, why can't I ever just be normal. Some guys got acne, he got wings.

_**REVISED. 24/01/08**_


	2. Featherbrain

**DISCLAIMER:** It's on Ch1 I couldn't be bothered copying and pasting.

I made this one longer so sorry 'bout the wait. I would like to say thanks to my reviewers I got some great ideas now and I **_THINK _** I may be putting X-Men later in the story but I want to have some fun with Clark first. Wha ha ha!

Sorry about the wait everyone but with Irish Dancing and exams I'm not finding much time to write. Holidays soon though.

This chapter is dedicated to Teags (my sis who reviewed) and Heather.

**I am a bomb technician. If you see me running, try to keep up.**

I have a few questions from X-men I need someone to answer to help me with my fic:

Any information on other students in Mutant High

Kitty's traits

Jubilee's power

Where is Mutant High?

Words in Italics like this: _Words_ is the other thoughts in Clark's head and the other view of everything. Think of it as a war. Clark's normal thoughts are written normally.

202202202202202202202202202202202202202202202202202

**Chapter 2 – Featherbrain**

"Claaarrk, What are you doing up there?" His mother yelled up the stairs in that winy, nagging voice that only mothers have mastered. Clark realized that he had spent the last ten minutes looking at his reflection, something he did not usually do. "I'll be down when I'm ready" He yelled back.

_He was furious that he was to be hurried by a mere human who could never contend with the greatness of his power. _

Wait, what the hell was that? He had never thought that way before, well except that time with the red Kryptonite (meteor rock) and the feeling wasn't quite the same. He didn't feel like exposing his powers, just showing off a little.

_Not that anyone was worthy of the knowledge of his secret anyway. Of course Pete knows but he is part of my flock and thus worthy._

He scanned the room with his x-ray vision for traces of the rock but there was no Kryptonite whatsoever in the house. Well that blew that idea. Feeling extremely confused he ruffled his hair just for good measure and tried to figure out how to get past his parents without them asking about the trench coat.

He ran down the stairs in superspeed, grabbed his bag and a few pieces of toast (ignoring the pancakes that made him feel queasy) and shot off down the road, a mere blur, leaving his mother in stunned silence. Halfway to school Clark remembered that he hadn't done his chores. He ruffled his wings irritably and was about to head home when the voice that sounded like a combination of Kal-El (red K Clark) and an animal of some sort piped up again.

_Why should he do his chores? They weren't going to help him when he left his nest. In fact, what was the point of growing things anyway? Only prey needed to do that. The best food was hunted so that you could feel the thrill of the chase, the feeling of the prey's last heartbeats and the taste of fresh killed meat still warm and tender. Especially fish which were more fun to catch and tasted nicer too. _

He stopped underneath a tree that was bordering a field of (you guessed it) corn and proceeded to throw up. He really needed to get a grip on the voice; one thing is for certain he didn't want to let the bird out of the cage, literally. For he was sure now that the instincts and mind were that of a bird, and a predatorial bird at that. Most likely an Eagle.

Clark ran the rest of the way to school, ignoring the voice that thought flying was a more decent (and faster) option. He stopped just outside the school and proceeded to walk up the steps and started heading over to the Torch where he knew Chloe and Pete would be waiting for him. Everyone was staring at the usually plaid wearing Farm-boy's "new look". Clark felt embarrassed with all these eyes on him and wanted to slink away into the crowd but the eagle in him seemed to be enjoying himself.

_After all, why shouldn't they stare? It was quite obvious to him how beautiful and muscular he was. None of the other males could compete with him, he was the most dominant and it was his duty to show-off to the others to attract females and warn other males that this was his territory._

While Clark was waging this war inside his mind, he was unconsciously weaving his way through the crowds towards the Torch (The school newspaper). He realised that he had been staring at the door for quite some time when someone sniggered behind him. He turned around to tell the guy what he thought of him but the offender had moved on.

_How dare he! He was not worthy to clean my claws! I should hunt him down. Tear him, mutilate him! No female will ever want him when I'm through with him! _

Clark quickly calmed himself down and sighed. "Well nothing to lose" he muttered and pushed open the door.

The Torch office consisted of a couple of computers at a few desks. All around the room stacks of paper and various knickknacks seemed to have been randomly placed. Chloe must have finally decided to clean up the room, after much insistence of the school principal. A wall at the far side of the room depicted many newspaper clippings and computer printouts. This, of course, was the 'Wall of Weird'; an obsession of Chloe's to find every weird thing that happened in Smallville and trace it back to the meteor shower. Clark had never liked that wall; after all he thought the meteor shower was his fault, making him responsible for all the mutations that had happened to people as a result of being exposed to the fallen Kryptonite.

Clark's best friend Pete was sitting at one of the computers most likely writing up an assignment at the last minute or writing up a story for The Torch. Chloe too, was at her desk but her face was hidden by the pile of paper she was obviously trying to sort.

_Finally he was back with his flock. Maybe now they could go hunt? He was starting to get hungry and if he didn't eat enough his feathers would start to dull and he would not stand for that._

"Hey guys" Clark said, starting to ignore that damn voice. Maybe if he did, it would leave him alone. Pete looked up from his computer and gasped. "Pete? What's up?" Chloe asked from behind her stack of papers. "Nothing, Chloe, it's nothing." Pete replied, goggling Clark and looking worried. "Me 'n' Clark are just gonna go for a walk. Pete grabbed Clark arm and dragged him out the door.

Chloe leaned around the papers to see a flash of black before her two best friends strode off down the hall. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wanted to find out. Chloe loved a mystery. Quietly she left the desk and followed the boys down the hall.

_He wouldn't have accepted anyone trying to control him but Pete and he had been flock-mates since they were fledglings, and that changes things so he let Pete lead him to wherever it was they were going._

"Clark-man, what is going on? You're not on Red K again are you?" Clark stopped walking and turned around to face his friend. "No Pete I'm not."

"Then what's with the coat?" Pete glared at him suspiciously.

"Look Pete something's happening to me and wish you would just lay off." Clark's patience with Pete was waning.

"What's with the coat?" Pete repeated.

_He thought he could trust Pete. The kid knows his other secret why shouldn't he know this one? It seemed reasonable enough to tell him. Well, show him anyway. He knew Pete would keep pushing until he found out, or guilted Clark into telling him about his wings._

Clark sighed, "Alright Pete if you want to know the truth than follow me". He strode off down the hall, his coat billowing behind him, without even waiting for Pete.

Chloe was thoroughly confused as she followed Clark and Pete down the hall. What was 'red K'? It sounded like some kind of drug, but Clark would never be on drugs he was to goody-goody. And the last time Clark wore that coat was when he was in Metropolis. She would have to check if this 'red K' was actually a drug. Ahh, the wonders of a Google search.

Her friends disappeared around a corner and by the time she got there they had disappeared into the crowd. She mentally kicked herself. She should have been paying more attention.

Clark dragged Pete into the boy's showers where a couple of guys were doing things (it doesn't really matter what). "EVERYBODY OUT!" Clark screamed at the top of his lungs (which, might I add, is pretty loud). Most of the guys jumped at the voice and turned to retort but, when seeing Clark's glowing amber eyes, decided that this wasn't such a good idea and hurried to the exit.

_And so they should, worthless mortals. They should be groveling before him. How dare they look him in the eye._

Pete was gaping open-mouthed at Clark. "Pete shut your mouth you look like a cow standing there and it looks stupid." Pete shut his mouth and glared at him. "So what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Not tell you, show you." Clark pulled off his coat revealing his two wings that he spread out behind him.

He had cut two gashes out of one of his shirts so that he could hold his wings behind him without feeling trapped. He turned around, anxious to see how Pete would react to his new 'growths'. "Oh man" Pete said, admiring them from every angle. "Can you fly?"

"I haven't tried to yet but I'd assume so. I mean what else would be the point of them?"

"Could be a threatening thing to scare off predators or maybe they're to attract a mate." Clark raised an eyebrow. Pete shrugged off Clark's comment. "I spent last night studying for a biology exam. This stuff is imprinted on my brain."

Clark grabbed his coat off of the bench and put it back on, careful not to bend any feathers. "So what do your parents think about this?" Pete ventured, fearing the answer. "Are you kidding Pete? They'd freak! They probably wouldn't even let me come back to school."

"Maybe that would have been a better decision," Pete muttered under his breath although Clark still heard him. He continued louder, "That still doesn't explain they way you were acting when you yelled at those guys, or even when we were walking down the hall. You were enjoying all that attention. The Clark Kent I know wouldn't have felt that way."

"I dunno Pete; it's like in getting the wings I also got part of the bird's mind as well and …um…..well it's very arrogant"

"Alright then, let's get to class, but I still think you should go home and talk to your parents. And stop doing that! It's irritating!"

"Doing what?" asked Clark, curious.

"Ruffling your hair! You've been doing it all morning and it's getting really annoying." Pete sniggered, "What are you trying to do, preen yourself?" Pete looked up at Clark and what he saw frightened him. Two pointed amber eyes glared at him evilly. Pete knew at that moment that Clark could do whatever he wanted and no one could stop him. He was the ultimate predator.

"Don't you ever make a joke about that again. It's hard enough getting a bit of control over this brain without you adding to my problems."

"Sorry Clark, I just, I just thought it was funny is all" Clark growled softly and Pete took a step back. "Clark-man calm down please, you're starting to scare me." Clark shook his head and his eyes resumed their usual blue-green with just a tinge of amber. They also became more rounded but they still were more pointed than usual. "Let's just go to class."


	3. Rebellious Brain Cells

**AN**: Ok, the X-men are in this chappy. SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I lost my entire favs list in a glitch and I am finding it difficult to replace them all. Grrrrr.

For Craig, Rotem, Kathy…and the rest of my guild. And Heather who appears in this chappy.

**AN2:** This Story is now Shadow Warriors: Clark's Transformation, but I'm sure you all noticed that already.

**AN3:** Ok now I want to know who too use as pairings. And I won't do slash, don't get me wrong Clex is my favourite shipper but I don't think that it:

fits with the plot

Will make me lose my non-slash readers

S'ok? What do you all think?

**AN4: **I just got a high distinction for English! That means I'm equal or better than 99 of my state!

Thanx goes to Vouge for keeping me on track with constant reminders to update!

Signed Cherri202

**Never go to bed angry…….stay up and plot your revenge.**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it! Yoink! #steals ownership papers and runs off into the distance# now I do! Haha! Oh wait; it was just a dream……

Words in Italics like this: _Words_ is the other thoughts in Clark's head and the other view of everything. Think of it as a war. Clark's normal thoughts are written normally.

**Warning:** May contain traces of nuts :P

SORRY!(The line isn't working)

**Chapter 3 – Rebellious Brain Cells**

Meanwhile, at an institute for 'gifted' children a rather old, bald man was wheeling himself away from the edge of a platform inside of an egg-shaped room. The man's name was Charles Xavier and the room was called Cerebro.

The room had one main purpose; to find new mutants (people with special abilities gained from a genetic 'jump' in evolution) that needed aid in controlling or hiding their abilities. Professor Charles Xavier was one of these mutants.

For the last two days he had been plagued with visions of a new mutant that may need his and the X-men's assistance in controlling his powers. The only problem was that the mutant's identity remained a secret to the old Professor.

All that he saw was a shadow occasionally flickering with a deep red and gold that constantly appeared in and out of Xavier's head. The strangest thing was that this mutant didn't appear as any of the normal colours in Cerebro. In fact, it was as though he didn't belong to either the humans or the mutants and was a different being entirely. But as the Professor knew this was impossible he put it down to a glitch created by the unique powers of this mutant. But still, this made him even more interested in the newest mutant to arise in society.

The Professor knew that it was male but that was as far as he could see. He was, however, getting closer to finding the location of the new mutant. Everyday the location was narrowing down until; finally, today the location of the man had finally been found at a place aptly named Smallville, in Kansas.

He decided to send Logan and Ororo (two of his x-men) to find this new mutant. He contacted them telepathically and told them to meet him in his office.

"What do you think it is?" Logan asked. He had brown hair was styled in a way that probably went out of fashion years ago. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was not someone to cross, despite his calm demeanor.

"I'm not quite sure. He is definitely not human and I am not even sure if he is a mutant." Professor Xavier said.

"Do you think he could be a mutant and his ability is to be able to block anyone from invading his mind?" Storm asked.

"That is what I suspect but I'm still not entirely certain." The Professor said, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"All I know is that I can only feel his presence with the help of Cerebro and even then I can't get in his mind."

"How do you know it's a him?" Ororo asked. She seemed friendly enough and had hair that was so pure white that it could not be mistaken for someone going prematurely gray, no hair looked this extremely out of place and unnatural.

Xavier smiled, "there are some things that you just know."

"We'll go find him right now." Logan said determinedly as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and take the bike would you Logan? Tell Scott I said you could. We might need the jet and also a bike is a little less conspicuous." Logan nodded and left the room with Ororo following dutifully after.

**Meanwhile at Not-very-big-ville high…..**

Geometry. A bad enough class in itself but with Mr Contarini as a teacher within 10 minutes a third of the class were falling asleep, a third wanted to jump out of the windows of the school building and run down the street burning things (A/N: Now that's fun!) and the remainder were mucking around and talking.

Normally Clark would have participated in one the groups but at the moment he was just more than a little stressed and his wings were itching like crazy. On top of that Pete kept trying to talk to him and the girl behind him was being really flirtatious, and she wasn't the only one either. Not to mention the snide comments his 'eagle half' was saying about everyone and everything. No, Clark Jerome Kent was NOT having a good day.

A loud snap brought Clark out of his pool of self pity. "Aw man, that was my new pencil."

"Well Pete you should know better than to jab me in the side to get my attention" Clark replied with a grin.

"Well it worked didn't it. I'll add it to your tab."

"My tab?"

"Yeah. Clark Kent's tab of things he destroyed using completely awesome alien superpowers."

Clark snorted with laughter as the teacher continued his lecture completely oblivious to the lack of attention around him.

Clark's wings shuffled a bit trying subconsciously to relieve the growing itch.

"Clark-man watch it, I saw that" Pete glanced at him nervously.

"I can't help it it's too itchy" Clark was on the borderline of screaming.

"Do you want me to relieve that _tension _for you?" The girl behind him had made her move.

_She would make a good mate. She was obviously of high birth, descended from a mortal king. He could see it, her royal blood, in her aura. A perfect mate for royalty like him._

Clark went red and the girl giggled and started massaging his shoulders. He opened his mouth, either to politely tell her to go away or to flirt like crazy, depending on his most dominant brain at that point in time but the last bell of the day rang and everyone started to sluggishly move towards the door.

"Call me sometime." She pulled out his hand and wrote her name and number on a piece of paper in a flowing cursive script and tucked it into his hand.

"Will do." And he pecked her on the cheek. She giggled and waved on her way out. He unfolded the paper and glanced at the name. Heather. He grinned and tucked the paper away into his pocket.

Royal blood? Hmmm this was something to think about. More importantly if his eagle half could see auras, maybe he could too.

"I'm supposed to be the ladies man" wined Pete as they headed out to go home. "It's just not fair." Clark grinned and rolled his eyes.

**At the Torch…..**

Nothing! Not one mention of 'Red K'. Chloe thumped her head onto the desk. Her free period wasted on this allusive 'Red K'. But reporter she was, and Chloe Sullivan **never** gives up.

Just then the bell rang and Chloe stood up slowly, working the kinks from her legs. A loud scream from outside and Chloe ran for the door, all cramps forgotten.

**Clark….. **

_They're everywhere! Stupid humans! They should be getting out of **His** way! He was their ruler, their god!_

Clark glared at a passing jock and shoved his way roughly past him. "What's your problem man?"

Clark just kept stalking down the brightly lit hallway completely ignoring the stupid inferior mortal, Pete following with a sigh.

A loud scream from up ahead froze everyone in their tracks. Clark looked like a deer caught in the headlights, literally. His eyes were huge and his nostrils were flared. He was straight backed and seemed to glance everywhere for a threat.

"Ummmm, Clark?" Clark glanced over at his flock-mate and starting walking towards the commotion.

A large snake that Pete recognised as a Boa Constrictor was slithering down the path hissing at a girl who was standing on a chair screaming bloody murder.

_Enemy! Foul disgusting little ground crawler! I'll kill you, you measly worm! You giant maggot!_

Clark let out a half-screech half-yell and shot forward. Pete gave a startled gasp as he was knocked out of the way by a group of fleeing girls.

Stupid humans! The boa turned its head and snapped at the heels of a quickly retreating cheerleader. Get out of my way!

Clark gasped and lost his balance mid-step, swore, and ended up sprawled face first on his face. Everyone stopped moving, wanting to see what happened to him. The snake froze and turned to face Clark, tongue flickering in the air. If a snake's face could show shock then this one would have been comically so. As it was it just stared at him, and he it.

A loud 'smack' resounded down the corridor as a large broom hit the ground between Clark and the boa dragging them both out of their momentary stupor. The brown-banded, orange boa constrictor gave an annoyed hiss and slithered down the corridor and out the door.

Clark sat up and looked around confusedly. Heather grinned cheekily down at him. "Just thought you might need a hand." She winked at him and handed the broom back to the shell-shocked cleaner before strolling past the frozen students and around the corner.

Slowly chatter returned and the students and cleaner alike lost interest in the spectacle they were watching. A hand dropped down in front of the dazed Clark which he automatically reached out and grabbed gently (for him), being hauled to his feet.

"Whoa Clark!" Pete exclaimed "that chick is…feisty."

"Yeah" Clark replied absentmindedly, still in shock. "I…I think I maybe need to go speak to my parents" He slowly walked over the exit out of the building.

_Stupid over-sized maggot! He'd kill it, stab the threat! It won't steal **His** eggs!_

Clark laughed at the strange mental image that had popped into his head at that point, causing odd stares from some of his peers.

He casually strolled down the front lawn, his good humour returned by the sunlight that shined down on his face.

_Freedom! He wanted to fly! Soar into the heavens, lording over his domain! They'd gasp at his stunning beauty and grace! HE WANTED TO FLY!_

Clark let out an exasperated sigh/growl. There were people here, he couldn't fly, he didn't even know how…but he could run.

He walked to the cluster of trees not to far from the school, glanced around to check for witnesses…and ran.

He twisted and turned between jagged roots, dodging and diving to spring up and keep running. Each was a foe trying to pull him down, to take away his freedom. But he was powerful. He broke branches in his wake, felt them dropping onto his head and wrapping around his ankle.

_He was free! He felt playful, like a newborn chick._

In about 10 seconds (pretty slow for Clark) he had reached the Kent farm. Everything would be fixed here, it always was. A small house and barn stood in front of acres of land and cattle.

_It was his nest._

It was his home.

I think you and I need to have a little chat, speaker The boa constrictor uncurled itself from his ankle and leg and slithered up to his shoulder. Clark unconsciously shivered. What are you?

SORRY!

Okay…that took me…SEVEN MONTHS! OH CRUD! Soooooo sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! It's inspiration!

I spell colour, colour and humour, humour 'cause I am Aussie! Hope y'all don't mind.

Who wants what pairings?


	4. Meet the Parentals and the Snake

**A/N: **/sigh/ I swore I would be quicker, and I am! A little anyway…

HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS AND CHRISTMAS!!! (I got the x-men trilogy)

This one's for Rose (Why don't you get an account?) as she guessed almost everything I'm doing in this chappy or later.

**Consciousness – That annoying time between naps.**

**Disclaimer Haiku:**

I do not own this.

I would like not to be sued.

It is owned by others.

_Word_ – Other self's thoughts, dreams, letters

Word – Animals

/Word/ - Telepathy

**Word **– Emphasis or other human languages

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Meet the Parentals…and the Snake**

_I think you and I need to have a little chat, speaker The boa constrictor uncurled itself from his ankle and leg and slithered up to his shoulder. Clark unconsciously shivered. What are you?_

_He wanted to kill the vermin! How dare it touch him! But, he was also curious. What did the ground-crawler want?_

I…I'm human of course He stuttered.

You're deluding yourself speaker!

Did the boa know? How? Why did it follow him? What did it want? These questions and more ran through Clark head and he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Speaker, calm down! The boa exclaimed loudly. Blimey! Your heart's going that fast! Clark closed his eyes, calming thoughts, breathe.

My name is Clark He hissed (literally).

What? The snake was confused.

My name is Clark He repeated. Not 'Speaker'

Very well _Clark_, what are you? The snake had decided that this speaker was rather slow.

How is it that you speak my language? Clark countered.

Quid Pro Quo? The snake was amused, no doubt about it.

Huh? Clark didn't have a clue what it was on about.

An exchange of information? A question for a question?

Well, yeah, I guess Clark was having trouble not to kill the know-it-all serpent. Not to mention the trouble he was having comprehending all that had happened today.

You aren't sure? It hissed.

Was that your first question? So Clark was a little annoyed by now.

Was that yours? The snake smirked. (How does a snake smirk?)

Urghh! Okay, what I said before, how is that you speak my language? Clark was sick of messing about. He wondered what a passerby would think of the situation; here he was standing near his barn with a boa constrictor that could probably wrap itself around a car and crush it too, twisted around his neck and body having a rather pointless conversation.

I don't. You speak mine The snake squeezed Clark slightly making him squirm. He hated feeling powerless. My turn, what are you?

Clark sighed, he didn't know why; he just had a strange feeling he could trust this boa. It went against everything he had been taught by his parents to preserve his secret. It was a snake, who could it tell anyway? I'm Kryptonian He closed his eyes, praying it would not understand.

Well why didn't you just say that!? The snake glared I thought you were, but with your stalling and the odd smell I thought it must have been something more sinister! Its eyes glinted in the setting sunlight.

I…What? 

I thought you smelt familiar, almost like my old master but with a tang. He was the first well known speaker you know! Being from the same place would explain how you can speak our tongue… The snake trailed off into silence, cocking its head thoughtfully at him.

Clark was shocked. Not only did he just tell his greatest secret to a snake of all things, but the snake had had a past owner who was Kryptonian.

_Maybe the vermin could be of some use… _

My turn Clark said, dragging the serpent from its thoughts What happened to your first master?

He died The snake said simply. I can't fully explain it to you, but he was betrayed by his brother, the same _human,_ It spat the word, who murdered his family. All for riches, greedy as humans are. 

What happened to the human? Clark asked tentatively.

I killed him. That waste of space, murderer of innocents.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up old memories Clark looked down.

Don't be, it is not your fault and it is in your nature to be curious. Now I can finally honour him and pass on his noble works to another speaker. The snake unwrapped its tail from where it was twisted around Clark's leg. I will teach you speaker, and I will protect you.

Thank you, but, does this mean you'll be like my familiar or something? The eagle part of his mind screamed obscenities at the serpent, most not very pleasant.

No! My master is Sal-Syrn, no creature may have more than one master, although many familiars can have the same master. You will find a familiar one day, all Kryptonians do. No, I will be a mentor to you. 

How can I trust you ummmm… Clark asked suspiciously.

Master called me Asa, and I haven't strangled or bit you yet have I? 

If you know what I am than you know that you couldn't hurt me so it's not much reassurance. Clark hissed just a tad arrogantly.

Without a word, (or should I say hiss?) the glistening coils of the snake started to tighten around Clark's body. When he felt his ribs being squashed he started to struggle against the serpent's fierce grip. Clark couldn't move. He twisted, kicked, wriggled and even flapped. His eagle instincts took control as an intense fear of restraint filled his mind.

Suddenly, he felt the pressure removed and fell to the ground, gasping for breath, all resistance gone from his mind, just the happy knowledge that he was alive filling every pore of his body.

Never underestimate me speaker! The boa hissed as it slithered out from under his shaking form.

You…tried to…kill…me! Clark protested, still panting. He stood up slowly and glared at the offending serpent who had now twisted itself around his torso.

Don't be stupid! I was just proving a point that as my master once said: it doesn't do to assume The snake smirked. It just makes an ass out of you and me

Well definitely **you **at least Asa gave him an affronted look that he grinned at. He turned around to face the house. Look, I need to speak with my parents, come if you want I guess He paused to sigh dramatically Not that I could stop you – just don't hurt anyone

I feel so grateful to have the permission of an idiotic, mortal-raised, tangy-smelling child The snake hissed sarcastically.

Now it was Clark's turn to look affronted and without a comment he strode off towards the house, deliberately taking unnecessarily heavy steps, jarring his unwanted passenger who hissed unhappily.

* * *

Ororo gasped as the bike Logan had nicked from Scott (again) went through yet another pothole jarring her back painfully. Logan chuckled from in front of her making her scowl at him. Who knew country roads would have so many holes and bumps? 

It was starting to form an odd sort of pattern; bump, swerve, dip, bounce. Bump, swerve, dip, bounce. This trip was taking too long! Never again would she agree to going anywhere with Logan (who was starting to stink considerably) or this blasted bike that went to fast for its own good without thinking things through **very **thoroughly.

"How much longer!?" She yelled over the roaring of the motorbike.

"We'll stop at the next city, Chuck's booked us into a hotel there. We should reach this 'Smallville' place tomorrow morning if we leave early!" He yelled back, revving the bike unnecessarily.

**_

* * *

_**

"Mum? Dad? are you here?" Clark looked around the empty kitchen for a sign that his parents were indeed home.

"Clark? You're home early, is something wrong?" Clark's adopted mother came through the doorway, tea-towel in hand and paused, shocked, as she looked at her son oddly. Martha Kent was a stocky lady with red hair and a face that had had many laughs. Her face at the moment though was frowning worriedly at Clark's attire and 'friend'.

"Mum I need to tell you and Dad something" Clark told his mother seriously. "Could you get Dad please?"

Martha, noting the seriousness of the situation, nodded her head to her son and left back through the kitchen doorway, returning a minute later with her confused husband.

"Son…what?" Jonathan Kent was not an idiot and seeing his usually plaid clad son wearing the trench coat he had worn as Kal-El and a large snake (Obviously not native) wrapped around his torso just told him that something wasn't right.

Clark shifted nervously as his dad stared at him, not willing to break the silence. Thankfully his mother, sensing the need to break the impromptu staring contest, spoke up.

"Clark? Wasn't there something that you were going to tell us?" She reminded her frozen son.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Asa" He gestured to the snake wrapped around himself. "At least that's what it said it was called, I think I've found a new ability"

"Clark are you trying to tell us that you can talk to this…thing?" Jonathan waved his hand at Asa who hissed angrily.

"Yes Dad I am" Clark stopped examining his shoelaces and stared his father in the eye.

_After all he did not wish to look like a submissive. Was this mortal challenging him?_

Jonathan quickly averted his eyes from his son's aggressive stare. Was it always that powerful? Jonathon had certainly never thought so.

Martha frowned thoughtfully. "Honey, what does the trench coat have to do with anything? And why did you run off this morning?" The snake turned its head to face her. She barely refrained from shuddering. Its eyes were intelligent, too intelligent for a mere animal.

He fiddled idly with a loose thread on the coat in question. "I didn't want to scare you" Martha resisted the urge to cuddle her son, he had a guilty look like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Asa I need you to get off Martha gasped audibly and her husband's jaw dropped at the hissing sounds Clark was making.

Well fine then It hissed haughtily. It unwrapped itself with slow precision and slithered over to the corner of the room where it stared creepily at them from the shadows.

Jonathon forced himself to tear his eyes from the staring serpent and back to his adopted son. "Clark?" He prompted.

With a sigh and much aplomb, Clark shrugged off the black coat onto the ground where it landed in a heap.

"Clark?" Martha bit her lip worriedly and Jonathon looked shaken.

"I woke up this morning and they were just…there" Clark said timidly, flapping the wings a bit for emphasis. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought that you would freak and not let me leave the house."

"Your damn right we wouldn't have let you leave the house!" Jonathon exploded. (Not in the literal sense)

"Jonathon!" Martha exclaimed at her husband's rudeness. Clark flinched back, looking hurt.

Humans sure are loud! Asa exclaimed from the shadows Although what more can you expect from savages? It added nastily.

Asa this is my conversation, kindly butt out of it Clark snapped at the serpent angrily. And humans are less like savages then you are

"Clark kindly speak in a language we all understand" Clark's father said annoyed that his son was obviously not listening to anything he had just said. "I don't want you to spend anymore time around that thing" He looked at Asa pointedly.

Alright I think I've heard enough

_He completely agreed with the worm, for this thing anyway._

It had seemed that the Kent mother agreed with the statements as she shooed Clark from the room ("Why don't you go do your chores now then?") and rounded upon her husband.

"Jonathon Jerome Kent, **What **do you think you were doing?!"

Jonathon took a step back from the irate figure of his wife. "Martha he came home holding a snake and telling us he can talk to it and you expect me to be happy or something?"

"I expect you to be his father"

_**

* * *

**_

Dinner in the Kent household was a solemn affair that night. Jonathon, still fuming, was the main perpetrator of the tension buildup in the normally cheery atmosphere.

Another contributing factor was Asa, who was annoyed at having been forgotten by Clark. The snake was hissing in the corner enjoying Jonathan's reactions to its sounds.

Martha was upset at the cold treatment her two boys were giving each other but she knew that this was something they had to work out themselves.

Clark (Couldn't forget about him) was torn between being mad at his father and laughing at the random nonsensical things Asa was amusing itself by saying. Instead he settled for a brooding silence, with occasional twitches.

Lobster in a pot Jonathon wriggled a bit. Frozen banana on a stick His head twitched as if he was going to turn around. hippopotamus Now Clark twitched. Flying rodents Jonathon went red and Martha shuffled uncomfortably. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

Jonathon exhaled dramatically. "I'm going to bed. I need to be up early as we should have some calves soon and I need to watch the mothers." He turned and walked stiffly up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

Clark stood as well shaking slightly from suppressed laughter. "Thanks for dinner Mum, it was lovely" He gave her are thin-lipped smile and went up the staircase to his room. After he grabbed Asa of course.

The young Kryptonian set the snake down on the edge of his bed and climbed into it himself before cracking up. He lay there for a minute staring at the ceiling before thinking of an important question.

Asa, are you male or female?

Female of course! Do you even realise how rude that question is? She twitched a bit from her curled up position. If I wasn't so damn comfy I'd…

Clark never heard what she would do. He was already to far gone into his dreams, and who knew what tomorrow would bring?

_**

* * *

**_

Done! Finally!

Read, Review and suggest a few! Suggestions are **always **welcome! I need ideas...and reviews. Thanx for putting up with me guys!


End file.
